


I Can Still Feel You

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Longfellow bought you a birthday bouquet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Still Feel You

“Ooh baby, do you know what its worth; ooh heaven is a place on earth. They say in heaven…oh my God, flowers!”

Emily and Hotch walked down the hall to her condo. Sure enough there were flowers in front of her door. She quickened her pace and Hotch, who had his arm in hers, kept up. Today was Emily’s birthday. Her team took her out for a night on the town and she definitely lived it up. Hotch’s favorite part of the evening was her climbing into the backseat of his SUV to change from her plain, but pretty, blue boat neck shirt into the vintage Springsteen concert tee that Rossi bought for her.

Emily declared too many times to count that it was the coolest piece of clothing she owned. Even her Unit Chief had to admit it fit perfectly with the dark rinse flare jeans, matching denim jacket, and Doc Martens. The BAU barhopped through Georgetown, shooting the average age up in many places by at least a decade. They didn’t care; they were there to have fun. There was singing, dancing, pitchers of beer, darts, shots, laughs, and pictures. Emily’s camera phone got a good workout. She said she wanted photographic evidence that Hotch could indeed smile, and looked damn good doing it.

They ended the night at Absinthe, which was hosting a rowdy karaoke night. It was always fun to see buzzed thirty-and forty something suits belt out Barry Manilow or Bonnie Tyler. Emily wanted a song for her birthday so she dragged Dave up to the makeshift stage. They did a decent version of _Endless Love_ , capped off with Dave dipping the birthday girl and planting a kiss on her. Emily laughed and pretended to swoon.

“They're forget-me-nots.” Hotch said as she bent to pick them up.

“Yeah,” she inhaled the scent. “They're beautiful.”

“Who bought you flowers? Why were they left out here?”

“Jason.”

“How do you know? You haven’t even read the card.”

“He knows forget-me-nots are my favorite.” Emily pulled the card out of the envelope. “Silently, one by one, in the infinite meadows of Heaven, Blossom the lovely stars, the forget-me-nots of the angels.”

“Longfellow bought you a birthday bouquet?” Hotch raised an eyebrow and smiled.

“They are from Jason…I'm sure.”

“Well they're beautiful.”

Emily nodded, opening her door and stepping over the threshold. She immediately recognized the scent of him. It was not overwhelming, it never was, but it would always be familiar. Hotch noticed it too and he did not step in. She looked at him.

“What's wrong?” she asked.

“I just wanted to see you safely inside. Now you're inside.”

“Are you alright?”

“Mmm hmm,” he took her hand, pulled her to him, and kissed her forehead. “Happy birthday, Emily Prentiss. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Oh no you won't; it’s Saturday. Do you have plans with Captain Jack?”

“I do,” Hotch nodded. “I surely would have remembered that by tomorrow.”

“You need a vacation, Hotch, I swear. Are you sure you don’t want to come in? I'm just going to make some tea.”

“No. Lock up behind me. Goodnight, Emily.”

“Goodnight.”

Emily watched him walk to the elevator and then locked up. Going into the kitchen, she filled a vase with water and put the flowers in them. She placed the vase on her counter and turned the fire on under the teakettle. She turned on her stereo, smiling at the voice of John Waite before going to the cabinet to figure out which tea she wanted tonight. Definitely not peppermint, though that might soothe her stomach. Emily didn’t want apple cinnamon, chamomile, or blackberry. 

Lady Grey would be perfect. She could enjoy it with a clove curled up in bed with George. Where was George anyway? He never let the door open without coming to inspect. He usually didn’t give a damn who it was but he still wanted to know. This was his house and everyone else was just a guest in it, including Emily. So where was he?

She heard the footsteps light across the carpet as she pulled a mug from the cabinet. Her living room and kitchen were one large spacious room but Emily did not turn around. Dropping a teabag in the mug, Emily focused on the music and the wall in front of her. Suddenly George was there and he curled around her feet like always.

“Katya,” his voice was practically a whisper but she heard him loud and clear.

Emily didn’t move but she was sure it was because she could not. He moved closer; she heard him, felt him, and smelled him. This could not be real. It didn’t matter how real it felt, it just could not be real.

“Turn around, Katya.”

The teakettle started to whistle so Emily turned off the fire. She still couldn’t move; Jason pressed his body against hers. A gasp escaped her diaphragm, her body stiffened, and then nearly melted. He held on tight but not enough to hurt her.

“I have missed you so much.” he said.

“Jason…”

“I'm here.”

“Jason…” her voice cracked and she willed herself not to cry. The tears didn’t listen; they fell down her face hot and fast. She turned and threw her arms around him.

“Happy birthday.” He kissed her shoulder.

“I've missed you.”

“Me too.”

“So much.” Emily gripped him hard. Then she pulled away abruptly. “I hate you!”

“You don’t mean that.” Jason’s voice was calm and even, just like always.

“No,” she shook her head, quickly wiping her tears. “But I have wanted to say that for a year. I wanted to say it to your face because…”

“Stop,” his finger fell on her lips. “You're going to get all worked up and don’t need to.”

“So you think birthday flowers are going to fix everything?” she asked.

“I bought you presents too.”

Seeing his grin in real life, his real grin, made her heart sing. He was so broken, shattered after what Frank did to his friend Sarah. When she wasn’t able to get him on his cell phone for two days, Emily was sure Jason had taken his life. That was how bad it was at the end.

“I need to sit down.” Emily took her cup of tea and his hand, walking into the living room. They sat together and even though she tried she found it hard to look at him. They had been communicating by telephone regularly for the past six months. When they talked it was like having the old Jason back again. Emily felt so natural and at ease with him. Now in his physical presence she felt like a nervous teen on her first date.

“I should apologize,” Jason said, his fingers sliding against hers. “I know you don’t like surprises.”

“This is a nice one Jason, really. I just…” she wasn’t sure what to say.

The silence remained for some time. Emily sipped her tea, lit a clove, and relaxed on the pillows. She took off her jacket, kicked off her shoes, and put up her feet. There was still a pleasant buzz going in her head; she liked the feeling. It was her birthday and Emily wanted to enjoy it. Jason would have to wait. When her hands weren’t occupied anymore, he lay in her arms. Emily smiled when the familiar warmth returned. It felt as if she had just held him yesterday and not a year ago.

“Do you like the beard?” he asked. “I've considered shaving it but I have to admit to being used to it.”

“It suits you.”

“Yeah?” he looked up at her.

“Mmm hmm,” she nodded.

“I love you, Emily.”

She opened her eyes and focused on him. Well she did her best to focus on him.

“Jason?”

“Yes?” his lips trailed tentatively up her throat and across the underside of her chin.

“Um, I guess you know I'm a little intoxicated right now.”

“I figured as much.”

“I am in the mood to be quite nice to you.” Wrapping her arms around his neck, Emily stroked her fingers through his hair.

“Alright.”

“You don’t object to my using your body?” Emily asked.

“When have I ever?”

“I can't guarantee that I will like you in the morning.”

“I think you will.” His hand stroked her bare stomach. He could feel the butterflies.

“I don’t know…it’s not guaranteed.”

“Shh,” he quieted her with a kiss. “Just let me make love to you tonight. Tomorrow is tomorrow, love.”

Emily closed her eyes again and smiled. Gently pushing Jason into the sitting position, she got up from the couch and held out her hands. He took them, pulling her into his arms to kiss her. Oh yeah, he could still make her knees weak. Emily pulled away and, hand in his, she walked up the stairs. They stopped to kiss in the hallway; Jason ran her fingers through her hair.

“My God, you feel so good.” He murmured against her lips.

“You do too.” Her hands cupped his ass, pulling him closer and feeling his erection press against her. “Mmm, Jason.”

Hearing her say his name in passion was almost too much for the former profiler to handle. He needed her naked; needed to feel her body on his. He needed to touch her, stroke her, kiss her, and reclaim her as his own. Even if it was only for one night. In the bedroom, they were both topless before they fell onto the mattress, lips still locked. Emily sighed into his mouth, hating to pull away, hated to breath; she just wanted to consume him wholly. Jason smiled at her, hands tentative as they cupped her breasts in the purple satin and lace bra.

“I've dreamed of this moment for so long,” he murmured, lips pressing on the material. 

Emily’s back arched, quickly unsnapping her bra and setting her breasts free. Jason wanted to take his time, love every inch of her wondrous body, but he was eager. They quickly went for each other’s pants, his slacks and her jeans…needed to feel each other.

“So much for romance,” Emily gasped as he thrust into her.

How was it possible for something to feel so damn good yet foreign at the same time? Emily gripped Jason’s hips, pressing herself up so he could go deeper.

“Mmm, Jason, oh my God.”

“I need you…I want you, Katya.”

“Take me.”

“I think that’s what I'm doing.” His tongue came out, joining hers in a sexy open-mouthed kiss.

They rolled on the mattress, Emily on top, and she rode him hard. Jason gripped her hips now, watching with fascination as her breasts swayed with their every movement.

“Oh God, yeah, ohhh Emily.”

“I've missed you,” she bent down to kiss him hard. “I love you.”

“I love you too, always.”

He tried to hold on but the tide was pulling him under. Jason stroked Emily’s clit, causing her to whimper. He wanted her with him; it was so important that they fell together. After so much time they needed to be in sync tonight.

“Jason!” she cried out his name as she closed her eyes and saw stars. Yes! It was just as good as it had always been. No, it was better.

Emily always loved the silence that came after their lovemaking. She rested her head on Jason’s chest, listening to his increased heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall as he caught his breath. She turned and kissed his heartbeat as his arms wrapped around her sweaty back.

“Happy birthday.” He said.

“You mentioned something about presents.”

“I did.”

“Good presents?” Emily asked.

“Very good.”

“I have to say this one is the best of all.”

“Still going to hate me in the morning?” Jason asked.

She sat up some to look at him. Yeah, the beard was something she would have to get used to. Her hands cupped his face, touching tender spots and relishing being able to feel him again. Who knew how long he was going to be here; Emily did not want to get wrapped up again. There was even more to lose now than there was the first time. Jason Gideon was not a settle down kinda guy yet surely he was not going back to the FBI. What brought him here if it wasn’t her? Emily couldn’t pretend to know the inner workings of his mind no matter how much she wanted to.

“The jury is still out.”

“I will make you breakfast; we’ll talk.” He replied.

“I don’t have breakfast food, Jason.”

“Then someone else will make us breakfast and we’ll talk.”

She smiled some, kissing him. Emily moved onto the mattress and took Jason into her arms. It was hard to believe he was there, in the flesh. Could it even be possible? Could she have everything she wanted and Jason too? Surely she would not get her hopes up but a girl could dream, right?

***

                                                                                                                                       



End file.
